Chase of Jigsaw's Crew
The Chase of Jigsaw's Crew was a three-sided open confrontation and wrathful shootout between the Punisher, Jigsaw and his crew, and the New York City Police Department, directly following the successful Robbery of the ReadyQuick Check Cashing. Background Frank Castle and Curtis Hoyle learned from Jake Nelson that Billy Russo was plotting to rob the ReadyQuick Check Cashing of a recent shipment of money. They left to Russo's warehouse to confront him and his robbers, but at that point, they had already left to commit the robbery. Although there were complications in regard to getting the staffing to comply with their demands, Russo and his crew, consisting of José, Bobby, Mike, Todd and Geno, managed to steal the payload they sought. Russo's inside man, Anton Reed, went with the robbers, masquerading as a hostage. Before Russo and his crew left, they realized Nelson did not arrive. Believing that he backed out of the robbery, Russo ensured the rest of the crew members that he would cut him out of the share and kill him afterwards. Chase As they were leaving the bank, Jigsaw saw what he presumed to be Jake Nelson. Jigsaw began berating him for being late to the robbery, he was stunned to realize that actually it was really Punisher wearing the vest that plagued Jigsaw's nightmares. As Punisher killed both Mike and Geno, Jigsaw was grabbed by his crew, and drove off. questions the Punisher's actions]] While Punisher was under fire by Todd, he gave chase to Jigsaw in the crew's initial getaway vehicle, as he was determined to seek closure from their previous engagement, which was left unsettled. Curtis Hoyle, who was told to idle in his car while Punisher dealt with the robbers, saved him from death and the constant siege of gunfire by disarming Todd from his position on the rooftops and incapacitating him. Realizing that Punisher was the direct cause of all his agony, an overwhelmed Jigsaw angrily ordered José to stop the car in the middle of the street, while arming a machine gun, for he was preparing for a gunfight. misses a chance to kill Jigsaw]] Punisher paused after Jigsaw's car screeched to a halt on the street. Confused by the apparent betrayal of one of his best friends, Jigsaw demanded answers from Punisher to confirm his suspicions that he was responsible for all the scarring on his face. Punisher, who perceived Jigsaw as an enemy, admitted to doing so with haste. Jigsaw then went in a fit of rage, unleashing his wrath by furiously firing his gun violently in Punisher's vicinity, going against the urges of his robber comrades. faces off with Brett Mahoney]] As both Punisher and Jigsaw exchanged gunfire, the New York City Police Department led by Brett Mahoney interfered, which also ruined Hoyle's opportunity to kill Jigsaw with a sniper. After an extensive, prolonged gunfight, Jigsaw's failure to kill Punisher prompted him to escape with the rest of his crew, as he was not willing to be arrested. As per Punisher, Mahoney gave chase to him and cornered him into an alleyway. While attempting to arrest him, Hoyle came from behind him and aimed at Mahoney the rifle he took from Todd earlier. This allowed Punisher to make a swift escape from the police.The Punisher: 2.08: My Brother's Keeper Aftermath gets shot in the head by Jigsaw]] At the rendezvous point, the surviving crew members negotiated over the Punisher's arrival at the scene of the robbery, and some, including Bobby and Anton Reed directly blamed Billy Russo for not preparing them against his interference. Russo then swiftly shot both Bobby and Reed in the head, and instilled fear in the surviving crew members, including José, to not speak up against him. Motivated for revenge against the Punisher, Russo proposed to the rest of his crew to expand their criminal operations by taking on New York City. References Category:Events